Ken Goin
Ken Goin was a Family Guy writer with the following credits: * Death Has a Shadow (31 January 1999) - assistant to writers * I Never Met the Dead Man (11 April 1999) - assistant to writers * Chitty Chitty Death Bang (18 April 1999) - assistant to writers * Mind Over Murder (25 April 1999) - assistant to writers * A Hero Sits Next Door (2 May 1999) - assistant to writers * The Son Also Draws (9 May 1999) - assistant to writers * Brian: Portrait of a Dog (16 May 1999) - assistant to writers * Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater (23 September 1999) - assistant to writers * Holy Crap (30 September 1999) - assistant to writers * Da Boom (26 December 1999) - assistant to writers * Brian in Love (7 March 2000) - assistant to writers * Love Thy Trophy (14 March 2000) - assistant to writers * Death Is a Bitch (21 March 2000) - assistant to writers * I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar (28 March 2000) - assistant to writers * The King Is Dead (28 March 2000) - assistant to writers * If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' (4 April 2000) - assistant to writers * Running Mates (11 April 2000) - assistant to writers * A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks (18 April 2000) - assistant to writers * Fifteen Minutes of Shame (25 April 2000) - assistant to writers * Road to Rhode Island (30 May 2000) - assistant to writers * Let's Go to the Hop (6 June 2000) - assistant to writers * Dammit Janet! (13 June 2000) - assistant to writers * He's Too Sexy for His Fat (27 June 2000) - assistant to writers * There's Something About Paulie (27 June 2000) - assistant to writers * E. Peterbus Unum (12 July 2000) - assistant to writers * The Story on Page One (18 July 2000) - assistant to writers * Wasted Talent (25 July 2000) - assistant to writers, Writer (story) * Fore Father (1 August 2000) - assistant to writers * The Thin White Line (11 July 2001) - assistant to writers * Brian Does Hollywood (18 July 2001) - assistant to writers * Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington (25 July 2001) - assistant to writers * One if by Clam, Two if by Sea (1 August 2001) - assistant to writer * And the Wiener is... (8 August 2001) - assistant to writers * Death Lives (15 August 2001) - assistant to writers * Lethal Weapons (22 August 2001) - assistant to writers * The Kiss Seen Around the World (29 August 2001) - Writer (staff writer) * Mr. Saturday Knight (5 September 2001) - Writer (staff writer) * A Fish out of Water (19 September 2001) - Writer (staff writer) * Emission Impossible (8 November 2001) - Writer (staff writer) (written by) * To Love and Die in Dixie (15 November 2001) - Writer (staff writer) * Screwed the Pooch (29 November 2001) - Writer (staff writer) (written by) * Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother? (6 December 2001) - Writer (staff writer) * Ready, Willing, and Disabled (20 December 2001) - Writer (staff writer) * A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas (21 December 2001) - assistant to writers * Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows (17 January 2002) - Writer (staff writer) * From Method to Madness (24 January 2002) - Writer (staff writer) * Stuck Together, Torn Apart (31 January 2002) - Writer (staff writer) * Road to Europe (7 February 2002) - Writer (staff writer) * Family Guy Viewer Mail (14 February 2002) - Writer (staff writer) * When You Wish Upon a Weinstein (9 November 2003) - assistant to writers * Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High (8 May 2005) - Writer (writer) Category:People Category:Production Staff Category:Writers